A spell
by orenjichan92
Summary: SinAli. One-shot. A mistake in Aladin's spell caused Alibaba to grow a pair of cat's ear and cat's tail. Then Sinbad decided that he had to take care of his lover, in his bedroom. Lemon. PWP.


**Magi Fanfiction**

A Spell

By orenjichan92

Pairing: Sinbad x Alibaba.

Warning: Yaoi. Lemon. PWP. Duh.

Author's Note: Yes, I'm whoring Alibaba with anyone I want, anytime I want. If you hate it, well then, I think… Oh! I don't care...! Anyway, this is a story where Sinbad and Alibaba already developed their relationship for months, and had enough intimate bed moments. Just lemony fluff. My first lemon, please pardon my stupidity and incompetency in creating sensual scene.

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine. Reality is a cruel little thing, eh?

It was near lunch time, but Aladin was nowhere near the dining room. Alibaba, as his best friend and guardian (well, he was the oldest of the three, so he had to take care the younger ones) had been looking for a certain bluenette, he had searched throughout the rooms and hallways in the palace, but to his luck, the blond could not find his friend. Certainly, the boy would be in the garden, right? After all, that's the last place he had not searched after his long search.

When he almost reached the place, he heard the boy's soft voice carried by the wind. Alibaba concluded that Aladin must had been training so hard that he almost missed his lunchtime. He walked even faster, almost running, and saw the fourth magi was practicing with Yamaraiha. Just as he was about to call out for his friend, the garden suddenly shook hard. From the look of the two magicians, it was not hard to conclude that Aladin had just made a small mistake in his spell. Alibaba gasped in surprise, alarming the two wizards of his presence.

"Alibaba, watch out!"

But it was too late. Suddenly there was an explosion and the yellow smoke covered Alibaba's vision. He could not see as the smoke was too thick and it was hurting his eyes. The smoke smells weird and the boy choked on his first try to breath, so deep breath was not an option. He tried to breathe through his mouth, but it left a weird after taste in his throat. He had to get out from the smoke, fast. His mind was getting fuzzy and his ears were still ringing from the loud noise. Alibaba tried to find a way out, but his feet stumbled upon something, possibly the flowers, or rock, or it could be anything, really. Just as he was about to lost his consciousness, the smoke started to fade, and he could breathe normally again.

"Alibaba!" The bluenette was about to jump into the thick smoke to find his best friend, but his teacher hold his hand, automatically stopping him.

"Aladin, don't be reckless, we don't know the effect of the smoke!"

"But, Alibaba-"

"Go call Sinbad! I will handle the situation here!"

The panicked boy only managed a nod before he ran toward the palace to find the said king.

"Alibaba-kun, are you alright?" Yamraiha's concern voice reached his ears. She still could not see the boy even though the thick smoke started to thin out. The boy's coughing when he tried to reply certainly did not help to ease her worry. She summoned more wind to erase the yellowish smoke and when the air was once again clear, she gasped at Alibaba's appearance.

Nothing was wrong with the boy, well, nothing wrong except for a pair of cat ears, covered in golden fur, twitching on his head and the cat's tail on his back. Alibaba's eyes were watering from the smoke and his cheeks flushed after coughing too much. He tried to stand up but failed and almost fell to the ground had the witch did not catch him. The prince looked very vulnerable and cute at the same time, Yamraiha simply wanted to jump and him, then cuddled and showered him with love, lots of it.

"I think I am fine, Yamraiha-san…" He was cut by his own series of coughing.

"You are not fine, we have to take care of you." She tried to drag him, but she was not strong enough to carry him all the way to his room. Just as she summoned some wind to help her carry him, a masculine voice stopped her.

"Yamraiha, has something happened to Alibaba?"

The king of Sindria arrived just in time, worry and fear painted on his face. He immediately walked toward the boy to take a good look. Aladin arrived not long after, panting after running back and forth.

"My King, there were a little mistake in Aladin's spell and it caused this…" she gestured toward Alibaba, "…incident."

"What ha…" the sentenced died out as the king took a good look at the prince. The prince had grown a pair of cat's golden ear and a long golden tail. And he looked… cute.

The golden haired prince looked at Sinbad with watery eyes and flushed face, still unaware of the changes in his body, "Sinbad…"

The king gulped, "Yamraiha, I will take care of this matter. Can you find out how long this spell takes to worn out?"

Yamraiha nodded as she let her king took the boy into his arm and let them want away. Aladin wanted to protest, but Yamraiha stopped the young magi.

"But, Yamraiha-sensei, how can you know when the effect will wear out if you don't examine Alibaba?"

"Aladin, it is best not to disturb Sinbad at this moment." She said softly as she took his hand.

"Eh? Why?"

Yamraiha giggled at his innocence, but did not answer his question. "Let's eat. You are hungry, right?"

"But, Alibaba-"

"Don't worry, Sinbad will take care of him. Aren't you hungry?"

Her tone said it was final, so Aladin nodded his head at his teacher. After all, Alibaba will be taken care, so he would be alright. Right?

-SinAli-

Meanwhile, Alibaba who had his head cleared up, finally realized that he was being carried by Sinbad. He tried to struggle, but Sinbad's just tighten his hold on him.

"Alibaba, if you keep moving around, you will fall…"

"I- I- I can walk-"

"No, you will lose your balance in seconds."

"Then, you can give me a piggyback instead of carrying me like this!"

"Carrying you like what, Alibaba?" He smiled playfully at the boy on his hand.

"Carrying me like a- a princess." The boy finished with a pout.

Sinbad only laughed and brushed his fingers to Alibaba's cat right ear. This earned him a gasp.

"What is it, Alibaba?"

The boy only reached out his hand to his head and touched his own cat ears. That was when he saw the cat tail that had been swirling around his back.

"What- Sinbad, what happened to me? Are these cat ears? Do I have cat ears on my head? And is that tail is mine too? Sinbad, what happened?" The boy said very quickly, clearly panicked and confused with the sudden addition of cat's anatomy on his body, though the realization was quite slow.

"Aladin messed up with his spell," he said calmly, reaching his chamber as he bite the feline ear softly, earning him another gasp. "And you accidentally caught it." He tried to explained, but it was hard to concentrate on unimportant details when Alibaba was on his arm. He put the boy down softly on his bed, and the boy whimpered on the sudden lost of Sinbad's warmth. His cat ears were twitching in anticipation. Sinbad will be damned if he did not take the boy now.

"Sinbad?"

Sinbad leaned down and kissed his lips softly. Alibaba reached out, clawing his fingers on Sinbad's clothes. The kiss was soft and sweet, until Sinbad licked Alibaba's soft lips, asking for permission which immediately granted by the blond. Their tongues danced in perfect synchronize, came after months of practice.

The kiss became more and more heated and urgent, hands travelling to touch more, and until what seems like forever, they finally parted for air. Sinbad licked the red and swollen lips, then giving butterfly kisses to the boys jaw, trailing down to his neck. He stopped briefly to suck softly on the sensitive spot on the crook of the boy's neck, earning a beautiful moan. His hands moved swiftly to take off his lover's coat, and they accidentally brushed on the younger male's tail. The prince mewled loudly at the contact, his back arched in pleasure and his tail twitched back and forth restlessly.

"Mo- More…" He pleaded with eyes clouded with lust, and his voiced dripping with need. Sinbad stroked the tail softly and he got more wanton moans and mewls. The soft touches were so overwhelming, a new sensation that he never experienced before. Sinbad gave an experimental bite on his right ear and the boy purred in pleasure at the action.

The boy beneath him did not know what he had done to Sinbad. Just by looking at the shameless expression got him so hard. He grinded his hips to the boy, and Alibaba gasped and raised his hip to meet the other's in response.

"As much as I want to give you more," Sinbad said slowly while giving ghost touches to the golden smooth tail and bite the cat ear softly, "I want to see you without this damned thing first." With one swift move, he took off Alibaba's remaining clothing.

He took one long appreciative look at the now naked boy. No matter how much he stared, the boy always looked more and more beautiful each night. Especially when his face flushed, lips swollen from his kisses, and eyes half-lidded and clouded with so much love and need. And now, the beautiful creature had these cute ears and tail. Sinbad felt he had to take his time mesmerizing every detail of this new additions and Alibaba took his chance to pull the man down and kissed him shyly.

"Stop staring…" he said between his kisses, "and kiss me like…" he pauses to get more kisses "you always do…" He kept kissing, and biting, and sucking Sinbad's lips in desperate need. His tail unconsciously wrapped itself on Sinbad's arm, urging it to touch the owner's body.

Sinbad chuckled at his kisses and move so they could deepen the kiss. His hands traveled to admire the boy's subtle muscle, touching the sensitive skin on his navel, then going down, giving a light pinch on his bottom. He kissed Alibaba's cheek and leaves wet kiss down to his right nipple while his left hand is playing with the other.

"Nn… No…"

"Are you sure?" He bit the pink nub and sucked it softly, his left hand tweaked the other, causing them to harden. "Because your body seems to say otherwise." The blonde's mind could not find a proper response, so he let shaky moans escaped his throat.

Sinbad kept abusing those nipples until he was satisfied with his work, then his mouth travelled down, kissing the boy's muscle, down to his navel, and down to his member. He gave it a long lick, which Alibaba gasped at and bucked his hip.

"Sin… bad…" He mewled loudly. Sinbad chuckled and gave him one more lick. "More… Sinbad, more…"

Who he was to deny such wish, he took Alibaba's member into his mouth and sucked it gently. The boy moaned uncontrollably, bucking his hips wildly at Sinbad's hot mouth. His tail was twirling before it touched Sinbad's groin.

"Sinbad, it's not fair… me too… I want…" Alibaba said between his breaths. His gaze dropped on Sinbad's bulk, and he blushed a little after realizing how bold his statement was.

"You want to… do it?"

"I can't?"

They looked at each other for a while, then a soft laugh escaped Sinbad's throat.

"What have I done to you?"

"Did- did I say something bad?"

"You didn't…" Sinbad sneaked back to Alibaba's side, tracing his fingers on the boy's soft cheek, then placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "Seems like I've trained you well." He grinned proudly at his lover.

"Tr- train?! Sinbad…!" Before Alibaba could complain further, he was pushed down by a firm hand and got another kiss.

"You sure you want to do it?"

Alibaba nodded slowly, anxiety and excitement painted on his cute face. Sinbad rolled him up so he could let Alibaba feel his hard member. "Hyaa..!"

Sinbad only grinned at his cute response. "That," he said with his index finger tracing from Alibaba's waist to his rosy lips in sensual gesture, "will be put here." Alibaba's hot grew hotter from each touch. "Do you still want to do it?"

Alibaba did not say anything. Instead, he removed Sinbad's remaining garment, admiring his lover's beautiful body. The countless hidden scars Sinbad got from his youth could not hide the beauty. Alibaba kissed every big scar that looked very painful. He knew it was not hurt anymore, but he could not help it. The pain may have gone already, but the memory was there, hurting his beloved.

"Alibaba…" Sinbad stroke his golden thread with so much gentleness that he thought he would never be able to show before. "They aren't hurt anymore."

"Yeah," but Alibaba continued kissing them, from his chest to abdomen, "I just like to kiss them better." His kisses started to move lower to his navel. "But this part seems to be the most painful one." Alibaba laughed softly, before taking Sinbad's length into his mouth. It was big, hot, and weird, but it was Sinbad's, so he kept his licking, stroking, and sucking.

Sinbad's breath grew erratic as he kept going. "Yeah, there…" Alibaba stop his ministration as he looked at the purple haired man. "Don't stop, keep going…" As Alibaba continued what he had been doing, Sinbad put his palm on Alibaba's hair, gently pulling some strain. "You're a man, too… You know where it feels good."

Alibaba hummed in response, and Sinbad groaned at the vibration. He tugged Alibaba's hair, indicating him to stop. Alibaba stopped, sitting up, while Sinbad took a bottle of oil from the drawer just beside his bed.

"Am, am I doing something wrong?" Alibaba asked hesitantly.

"What?"

"Because you asked me to stop. Is it bad?" Alibaba's face sunk down, his eyes filled with unshed tears ready to fall anytime.

"Not, that's not it…" Sinbad sighed before he took his lover's chin and lifted his face. "It feels good…"

"Then, why…"

"Because it feels good," Looking at Alibaba' confused expression, he decided to explained a bit more. The twitching cat ears were not helping his concentration at all. "It's good, so I can't wait to be inside you…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, oh…" Sinbad chuckled. He opened the bottle and pushed Alibaba down for the third time. He poured some of the oil on his palm, and poured some more on Alibaba's opening.

"Eep!"

"Sorry, it's cold." He stroked one finger at the entrance. "It will be warm very soon."

Very slowly, he pushed one careful finger, stroking in and out until Alibaba felt relaxed. He searched some sensitive spot inside, and once Alibaba gave a loud startled moan, he put another finger. He started scissoring Alibaba, stretching his opening, making sure he touched the same sensitive spot when Alibaba cringed in pain. No matter how many times they did it, better be careful than hurt the prince. He put more oil until he could easily get three fingers in.

Alibaba's hand reached his shoulder shakily. "No more… I need you…" As if to prove his point, his tail tangled itself on Sinbad's hand, trying to get it out. Sinbad's groin grew uncomfortably hot in excitement, and he could feel Alibaba's opening was twitching in anticipation.

"As you wish, my prince," Sinbad positioned himself and enter so slowly it was torturing Alibaba. God, such tease. Always, always, teasing him like this… Alibaba was growing impatient, he bucked his hips toward the king.

"Please, please, more…" He clung on Sinbad in plea. "Give me more, Sin…" Sinbad stopped his movement abruptly. "…Sinbad?"

"God, you're going to be the death of me…" With that, Sinbad thrust into him as hard as he could, hitting the spot in the angle he had found most comfortable for the blonde.

"Nyaa…! Ah…!"

"Hard enough?" He kept slamming into his lover, ramming like there was no tomorrow. They found their pace after few moments and soon Alibaba's continuous sweet moans filled the big silent room. His hands clung onto Sinbad's shoulder helplessly, hoping for support. Unconsciously, his fingers were digging into Sinbad's skin, but both were too occupied to mind the pain.

"Sinbad… No, I… can't… anymore… I'm going to…"

"Me too…"

Sinbad captured his loud moan as Alibaba came with a kiss. After a few thrusts, Sinbad came inside his lover and groan lowly in his lover's ear. He rolled himself on the young man's side, knowing his body would be sticky but could not bring himself to care. He brought the blond closer to him and held him close. Got no response from the prince, he sneak a peek at the young man's face and found him had fallen asleep in fatigue. It could not be helped, he could not hold back like usual. Losing his control like this because of a pair of cat's ears and cat's tail…

"…I should not let Aladin train inside the kingdom, ever again."

Author's Note: Sorry, in the middle part, I kind of forget that Alibaba got cat ears and tail. Too busy creating mushy and corny SinAli. Lol. Review, please!


End file.
